


Happy Birthday to You

by LaKoda0518



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, F/M, Naughty, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: It's been a great birthday for Martin: birthday presents, family, cake, etc..  Little does he know you've got a little something else in store for him now that the guests are gone.
Relationships: Martin Freeman/Reader, Martin Freeman/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Happy Birthday to You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of birthday smut fun in honor of Martin's 49th birthday ❤️ So grateful to NitaElwy for the amazing inspiration!!

"Christ, that was quite the surprise," Martin chuckles, sinking into the blue velvet sofa in the sitting room. He's just waved goodbye to a small group of family and friends as you clear away the various plates and drinks from the table. It had been a lovely get together, even if the current pandemic conditions had kept it smaller than you would have liked.

With a quiet chuckle, you glance over your shoulder and smile softly at him. "So you enjoyed it then?" you ask, hoping he really means it when he acts like he hasn't minded the little family get-together you planned for his birthday.

Relief washes over you as he nods, showing that handsome smile that you love so much; he definitely seems to be in a good mood for his usually unsociable self. "Oh, God, yeah… It was good to see the kids and my brothers tonight. It's been a long time since we've all been together like that," he replies, tilting his head back and closing his eyes before stretching his legs a bit. You can tell that he's tired and it really comes as no surprise. After all, with Breeders back to filming, it's hard to see how he's still going this late in the day.

He lets out a contented sigh, his knees falling open as he relaxes once again and you lick your lips subconsciously. It's been difficult staring at him all evening like this. He looks completely edible in the blue blazer and striped shirt you laid out for him, a personal favorite of yours from his vast wardrobe, and your resolve is quickly crumbling. Sure, you fooled around a bit together this morning, lazing in bed, showering him with love and affection until he was nearly late for work, but this is different. The day is nearly over now; dinner has been eaten, the cake has been cut, and the gifts have been unwrapped… 

_ 'Well… not all of them…'  _ you think, a small smirk playing over your lips as you think about how lovely it would be to unwrap the man before you. 

With all the stealth of a sneaky cat, you slip quietly to the sofa where he seems to be dozing and you ever so gently sink to your knees between his legs, nuzzling the inseam of his trousers. A soft hum rumbles in Martin's chest and his hand finds it way into your hair. He glances down at you with a soft smile, eyes tired but still full of tenderness all the same. It's honestly overwhelming sometimes to be the focus of such an attentive and caring man, nevertheless a man like Martin Freeman. Status and fame seem to follow him wherever he goes, but he still seems to prefer your company over the glamour of the Hollywood types that linger around him, any day. 

"Something on your mind, love?" he asks; his voice cracks a bit and he clears his throat as the pads of his fingers brush against your scalp. For a brief moment, you remind yourself to make him some tea later to help ease his throat after returning to work after all these months.

For now though, you close your eyes, leaning into the touch, and smile against the mustard-coloured fabric before nosing your way up to his groin. "Mmm, maybe," you toy with him, knowing exactly what it does to him when you assume this role. It's one of his most predictable weaknesses, as far as you're concerned, and it never fails to get a rise out of him

You mouth coyly at his zip before dipping your head to nuzzle his balls through his trousers with a playful grin. The quiet chuckle that escapes Martin's lips is one of your favourite sounds. It's both sexy and sweet and the husky timbre of his voice afterwards somehow never fails to make your heart beat a little bit faster than usual. "Is that meant to tease me?"

You blush as he catches onto your little game, chewing your lip before mouthing at the head of his cock where it's tucked against his balls in an attempt to distract him. It works for a moment; Martin lets out a soft moan and his fingers tighten ever so slightly in your hair. "Christ…" he huffs as his breath hitches in his chest, another glorious sound for you to archive for later. 

Humming in satisfaction, your teeth graze gently over the outline of his cock head and his hips twitch in anticipation. Another quiet moan sends a shiver down your back as you try unsuccessfully to hide your smirk. As much as you want to draw this out, you know you won't be able to play games with him for much longer without frustration winning out over pleasure.

His fingers twist in your hair once again and it's your turn to moan, gasping softly at the sensation; you have to admit you love it when he gets a bit rough. "Play fair, sweetheart," he growls and that million megawatt smile seems to light up the entire room, bathing it in a lustful glow as he fixes you with a heated gaze. 

You huff softly and try to keep your composure, "You didn't honestly think that those candles were going to be the only things getting blown tonight, did you?" The wink you throw his way lands just the way you want it to and he laughs out right.

"Fuck me," he groans, shaking his head in disbelief. The words hold no venom though so you risk yet another cheeky remark.

"Mmm, I'm a bit tired… but maybe tomorrow if you're good for me?" you quip, batting your eyes at him innocently. 

He snorts but fails to suppress yet another deep chuckle, "That was bad even for you, you know?"

You grin and stick your tongue out at him before playfully running it over the now obvious bulge in his trousers. The smile on his face twists into a look of sheer pleasure as you find yourself with the upper hand once again. "Then maybe I should find something else to occupy my mouth with instead…  _ sir _ …" you purr, tacking on the final word with heavy innuendo.

Martin swallows thickly, giving up control much more eagerly than you could have hoped, and he nods. "Oh, fuck yes… God, I know just what you need." His voice changes on you yet again, this time dropping to a desperate rumble. The sound reverberates deep in his chest and you can't help the rush of arousal you feel.

You blush slightly as his hand comes up to cup your jaw, gently brushing his thumb over your bottom lip and dragging it down slowly before letting it bounce back into place. His eyes never leave your lips but his pupils dilate almost instantly. You know that look; it's hunger and desire all wrapped up in heavy admiration and you just know it won't take him long to come. He's too keyed up and you've got him right where you want him, but you're not done teasing him just yet. 

"Your cock down my throat, sir?" you ask, the faux innocence you maintain in the question enough to drive him mad. 

This time his disbelieving chuckle is bordering on hysterical as he throws his head back with a huff. "You're fucking right," he muses, nodding,"I'll bloody choke you with it, love… Shove my cock so far down your throat, you won't be able to talk come morning. Might even give that cheeky mouth of yours a break for a bit as well."

The heat rises in your cheeks once again and you bite back the desperate whine that threatens to slip from your lips. He picks up on it instantly and the dynamic between the two of you changes just like that. What once was teasing and flirty shifts and his eyes soften once again. You know he can sense your eagerness to please him but he's gentlemanly enough to be patient. You nod instead this time, not trusting your own voice to keep your secret, as your hands move to his zip, trailing your fingertips over his now prominent erection. "That's it," he whispers encouragingly, "Take me out and let's have that fantastic tongue of yours, hm?" 

The backs of his fingers brush your cheek in an intimate gesture, love and affection evident in his touch as you do exactly as he asks. Your fingers wrap gently around the base of his cock once it's free and his sharp intake of breath is enough to make you shiver. Your eyes close and your mouth waters at the thought of what you plan to do for him; it's unfair really that he has this sort of effect on you but you wouldn't really have it any other way. He knows you and you know him.

His cock twitches in your hand, begging for your attention, as you lick your lips. It feels good to finally touch him after a long and tempting day, especially after the extremely playful cuddling session you engaged in earlier this morning, hands roaming all over each other's bodies as you kissed over every inch of his perfect face. Your grip tightens around him instinctively at the memory and Martin huffs softly; he's incredibly hard but you can tell he's trying to downplay how keen he actually is. You hadn't had a chance to get him off before he rushed out the door on his way to work this morning so you know he has to be aching.

With a slow slide of your hand, you drag his foreskin up and over the head of his cock, relishing his quiet hiss. "Christ," he pants, chewing his lip as you pump him slowly. A soft grunt gives way to a desperate moan and he lets his hand drift down to cover yours, his impatience beginning to show. "Fuck, yes just like that…" His grip tightens around yours, guiding your hand over his length at a fervent pace but you try your best to slow him down. You know he won't last if you let him continue at this rate and you've already promised yourself you're not going to let him come like this.

He protests for a moment - weak and halfhearted - as you bat his hand away but his disappointment is short lived as your tongue flicks out to lap at his tip, trading one sensation for another. His back arches and his entire body tenses up as he tries in vain to press his cock into your tongue, desperately seeking the wet heat of your mouth. You smirk slightly and nuzzle his shaft before licking a broad stripe up the underside of his cock and swirling your tongue around the head intently. 

He keens loudly, letting his hand settle over the back of your head in a cautious manner. You know he wants to force you down, dominate you just the way he did the week before, but he refrains. It's easy to see that he knows you want to make this special for him and it shows in every move he makes. He's testing his own resolve as he holds back, patiently waiting for whatever you have planned for him and it's endearing how badly he wants to do this right, allowing you to have so much control over him. You can't help but smile as you lean into him, swirling around his tip once again before dipping the tip of your tongue under the edge of his foreskin to tease him a bit more. 

"Ah fuck!" he growls, obviously fighting the urge to buck his hips. The tip of his cock twitches against your tongue and it's clear to you that he's already close. You can feel the internal struggle making itself more prominent in his mind as he tries his best to hold back but you also know that he won't hurt you if and when he finally does lose control.

With a gentle hand, you stroke his hip and hollow your cheeks in order to open your throat for him. Playfully, your tongue flicks out over his tip once more before you take him in fully, burying your nose in the soft patch of hair at his groin. The musky scent you're hit with is faint but pleasant as your fingers tease down to brush the sparse hair along the outer edge of his thigh, silently giving him permission to fuck your throat. 

He takes the cue almost instantly, a desperate growl tearing from his throat as he grips your hair once more. His hips twitch again and his cock hits the back of your throat with ease. "Fuck, close already… won't take long," he pants, dragging the tip of his cock over the flat of your tongue as he withdraws slowly before slamming back in. Your eyes water from the force but it's pure heaven; you can't deny that. Sucking him off always makes you feel a bit powerful even when you allow him to take control. His fingers tangling in your hair, his moans of sheer pleasure, the way he can't resist the warm temptation to thrust into your throat… it's too much and not enough for you all at once as you bob your head in time with his thrusts.

He groans, low and needy, - a purely feral sound - and your hand dips between his legs, tugging his balls gently, urging him to come. The added stimulation is all it takes, just as you expected, and a strangled cry slips past his lips as his hips falter and he floods your mouth. 

You lose yourself in his pleasure, sucking eagerly and swallowing his release like it's the sweetest thing you've ever tasted. He notices too -  _ God, does he notice! _ \- and you can tell he appreciates your enthusiasm. The hand in your hair pulls you closer and holds you tight to his groin as the last few pulses of his release empty down the back of your throat. It's always at this point that you find yourself eternally grateful for your non-existent gag reflex and you whimper around his cock in an attempt to demonstrate just how much you enjoy making him feel good. The light shudder that passes through his body in response is enough to let you know that he understands as he relaxes his grip on your head, his spent cock slipping from your mouth as he starts to come down.

"So good…" you whisper, eagerly licking him clean before nuzzling into his groin affectionately. The action makes him shudder violently this time, penetrated by a soft gasp as he threads his fingers through yours to tug you away from the suddenly oversensitive area. 

"Yes, you are," Martin answers, whispering the praise into your hair as he pulls you into his lap. 

You nuzzle up under his jaw, pressing feather light kisses to the side of his neck, unable to argue with him, as he strokes your back and begins to hum softly after a few moments. The atmosphere feels lighter now, the dim light of the sitting room a fitting backdrop for the quiet melody you realize he's humming against your scalp. It takes a moment for you to recognize it but, once you do, you find it hard to stop the barrage of giggles that bubbles up inside of you.

"'Happy Birthday'? Really?" you ask, shaking your head as you fix him with a look that encompasses both your disbelief and your admiration for how incredibly charming he can be. 

He waggles his eyebrows playfully, kissing you with all the love he can seemingly muster. "Mmm, why not?" he asks, winking at you with that all too familiar rogue-ish look in his eye. "If you ask me it has been a very happy birthday, indeed.." 

  
  
  
  



End file.
